The Pires Saga
by Bulla-chan
Summary: A new threat has come to the earth! His name is Pires. He says he's after a certain girl, but is that really all? Or could he be after something more like the Dragonballs? Or even the world? [lemon in later chapters] ActionAdventure! R&R [read my profile]


Part 1 of the Pires Saga

Chapter 1: Damsel In Distress

A/N: I don't own DBZ, but I do own the characters I make for it. This is my first actiona story, btw. **So bear with me. Also, if you could, give me a couple of fighting moves that are often used in DBZ. That would help!**

–_**PLEASE READ MY PROFILE BEFORE READING THIS FI SO YOU CAN GET TO KNOW THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAVE ADDED-**_

Far away on a planet known as Vamp…

" But its not FAIR!! I cannot find a bride that's beautiful enough to marry me so I can become king!" A voice screeched.

"…But Prince Pires, there HAS to be someone you could marry SOMEWHERE!!" The Prince's servant yelled.

" Well, there ISN'T!!! I looked on planet Zarbon, planet Liberia, and all the other planets! And I just ended up DESTROYING them all!!" Pires yelled.

"Master Pires, sir…" The servant started.

"What?" Pires asked.

"May I…make a suggestion…? Please?" His servant begged.

" … Okay… what is it?" Pires asked growing impatient.

"I believe you've checked every other planet… but planet Earth…sir…" His servant said.

"Yes! You're RIGHT!! Quickly! Bring me the "World Ball"" Pires demanded

"Y-yes my Lord…" The servant said grabbing a crystal ball with purple and pink smoke swirling around in it. "I suppose you want to ask Bahrain…for help?"

"Yes…" Pires answered swirling his hands around the ball. "Bahrain! Can you hear me?"

The crystal ball turned dark and light blue eyes appeared.

"Bahrain!" Pires yelled with joy. " I need help finding the perfect girl! Can you show me women on planet earth?"

"…" Bahrain showed all the girls that lived in Ginger Town, East District, and Pepper town. But Pires couldn't find one.

"Eh…are you sure that's all the cities that dumb planet has?!" Pires yelled.

"…" Bahrain switched to West city and showed the girls of Capsule corp.

"How about that one…my Lord? She is pretty dashing if I do say so myself." Servant said.

"…TO UGLY!" Pires yelled.

"…" Bahrain switched to another one.

"To skinny…" Pires said.

"…" Bahrain switched to another girl.

"…Eh…she'd be good if she didn't have any wrinkles." Pires said.

"…The last … one…" Bahrain said showing a blonde haired girl tripping on Trunks' foot and dropping her papers.

"Mmm…perfect!" Pires smiled slightly.

"Are you sure sire?! She seems like she's a bit of klutz…don't you think?" Servant asked.

" So? That's good news for me…if you know what I mean…!" Pires rubbed his hands together.

"But sir…you don't _look_ like a human…people might get suspicious"

"Then I'll just have to get a make over…Vampire style!" Pires said with an evil smirk.

On Earth

It was another strangely fun day at Capsule Corp…

"Hahahahahahah! Sandra, you're such a klutz!" Trunks said lending Sandra a helping hand.

"Err…TRUNKS, DON'T YOU EVER TRIP ME AGAIN!" Sandra yelled getting up on her own.

"Calm down…jeez…you're such a dork…" Trunks said.

"…Humph! Says you!" Sandra stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah…says me…" Trunks said sarcastically

Just then, one of Trunks' workers named Edd came along.

"Hey Sandra" Edd said with bedroom eyes.

"…Uhh…hi…?" Sandra said.

"…Uh— EDD! What do you want?" Trunks said noticing the look Edd gave Sandra.

"Nothing…from YOU at least…So Sandra, how about we— ," Edd started.

"Edd…don't you have WORK to do or something?!" Trunks said getting frustrated.

"…No…I'm on break…" Edd said. "What's with you? Can't you see I'm trying to get a date here? So, lets--" Edd asked getting closer to Sandra.

"Since when are you on break?!" Trunks yelled.

"….Since you saw all the hard work I was doing and decided this…" Edd muttered

"Huh…well, no more break time! Get back to work!" Trunks said.

" What?! But I just started my break!" Ed yelled

"No…go back to work…" Trunks said.

"….sigh Ugh…well…okay…lemme just do one more thing! Sandra, I--" Ed started.

"GO BACK TO WORK, OR YOU'RE FIRED!!" Trunks yelled.

He watched Edd go back to his working area. "I swear, that guy is two minutes away from getting fired. _2 lovely _minutes."

Sandra stared into Trunks' angry and somewhat jealous eyes and smiled. "You're jealous! Aww!"

Trunks rolled his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

He moved away as Sandra leaned in to hug him. She grabbed him by the waist and hugged him tightly. Almost about to kill him.

Sandra smiled. "Aww! It's okay! I don't like him anyway, alright?"

Trunks pushed her off. He was getting annoyed. He blushed and stared at her. "Who you like is none of my business! Now...go and...return those papers you ever so foolishly dropped." Trunks snickered.

Sandra pouted. "Whatever." She walked away.

—On Planet Vamp–

"Servant! Bring me the body changer. I will use that to transform into a human." Pires snapped.

Servant prepared the Body Changer machine which can transform ANYONE into anything they desired. Pires got comfortable under the machine, and with a click of a single button, he was transformed into a dashing young human boy. Man was more like it. Just about Sandra's age. 18.

Pires looked into his mirror that had been hanging in front of him, rubbed his chin and smirked. Then he frowned. "Ugh. I can't wait to get married so that I can lose this disgusting body!"

Servant giggled a bit as he moved his machine out of the way. "Sir, shall I head for planet Earth then?"

Pires nodded as he took his seat. "To planet earth, to fine a new bride!"

----Capsule corp—

Trunks pulled Sandra into his office. He pulled his glasses off, and stared her deeply in her eyes.

"Hello, fine little lady." He smirked.

Sandra rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Trunks, you're way too much of a flirt." She pushed Trunks away from her. "But, I almost bought it this time. I really almost did." She smiled.

Trunks rolled his eyes as well. "Whatever. I wasn't trying to impress you anyway." Trunks blushed, lying.

Sandra pouted and poked Trunks on his head. "Whatever."

She headed to the door when Trunks stopped her. "You know. Maybe...when I'm done working, you and me could go to the Coffee & Burgers shop to...well...get some coffee?"

Sandra nodded and smiled. She walked over to Trunks and hugged him. She then let go. "Sounds good."

With that, she headed out the door and went downstairs.

Trunks let out a huge sigh, and sat back down in his chair. "Well, I only have a few more papers to sign, so I shouldn't take that long." Trunks said as he continued signing forms.

"Hello, Mr. President! This is Donovan." Said a man from outside Trunks' office.

Trunks sighed again. "Come in, Donovan."

Trunks crossed his fingers and prayed that he wasn't going to be forced to fill out anymore papers. _Please no papers! Please no papers...!_

"Retro-Corp would like to see if you approve of these written project ideas. If you approve, just sign..." Donovan came in with a large stack of thick paper. He placed them heavily on Trunk's desk. He pointed to the signature spots. "Here. Here. Here. Here. Here. Here. There. That one. This over here. Oops. Did I say there? No. I'm mistaken. I meant here. Then here. You got that sir?"

Trunks gulped and nodded. "Yeah. I got it."

"Well, that's great. I'll been in here in a few hours to check on you." Donovan said, stepping out the office door.

Trunks was angry and depressed. At this rate he would never be able to go on that solo date with Sandra. "DAMN IT ALL!" Trunks said as he slammed his desk. He rubbed through his hair.

—On the main floor (downstairs)---

Sandra walked over to Edd's counter which was the counter that people usually went to to apply for jobs.

"What?" Edd started. "You need a job? You're already a volunteer for reasons I'll never understand, really. You don't get paid at all."

Sandra smirked. "Do you really think I need the money? I model, sing, act, and I have my own clothes line. Oh yeah. I _reeeally _need money, huh?"

Edd poked Sandra on the head. "You rich son of a bitch!" He laughed.

Silence broke out between the two.

Edd stared at Sandra and moved the strands of hair that were lingering in her face away. "Sandra. I'm almost on break...again. You want to go grab some coffee when I'm done here? I just have to check to see if there's anyone else coming in the building, and then I'll be done."

Sandra gave Edd a sad look. She had already promised Trunks the same thing. Should she say no? Or yes? "Well, I don't know... I already promised Trunks the same exact thing actually..."

Edd rolled his eyes. "It's just like TRUNKS to think up the same exact thing I'm thinking." He mumbled. "Well, how about...we just...get some drinks and take a walk outside? It's pretty out there. I know how much you like pretty sceneries." Edd asked, hoping she'd at least agree to that.

Sandra nodded. "Okay! Sounds like fun. Just let me go tell Trunks that I'll be out with you for a few minutes-,"

"No! Do you really think that Trunks would let you go somewhere with me?!" He yelled.

"Well, I don't see why he wouldn't! It's my decision!" Sandra said.

Edd patted Sandra on the shoulder. "It'd be best...if maybe...you didn't tell him, okay?" He nervously smiled.

Sandra sighed. "Alright. Whatever you say. When are you gonna be done anyway?"

Ed started pressing buttons on the monitor. "Hold on. Someone is coming in right now."

Sandra looked on the monitor screen. "Oh. Who's that? I've never seen him around here before."

Edd rolled his eyes. "Probably some guy trying to apply for a job. No big deal." Edd buzzed the stranger in.

It was a young man, in his mid 20's. He had short yellow hair that went up to half of his neck. He had smooth sexy blue eyes. Easy for any girl to fall in love with. He was wearing a white silky unbuttoned coat with nothing underneath, and long black jeans. He walked over to the front desk. It was Piers.

Edd rose an eyebrow. "Can I help you? Are you trying to apply for a new job or something?"

The man shook his head. "I am here for a woman."

Edd looked at him dumbfounded. ". . .Yeah. Well. There's a lot here. Anyway, are you trying to get a job here or not? Or are you trying to pick up a package? If you're not doing either of those things, you'd better leave."

Pires cocked an eyebrow. He had an angry look on his face. _How dare he tell me what to do?!_ "I am looking for THIS WOMAN."

He showed Edd a picture of a blonde haired girl tripping over someone's foot. "Wait a second. That's Sandra. Hey, Sandra! Some guy wants you!"

Sandra walked back over to the desk. She wondered who this strange guy was. She had never seen him in his life before.

Pires smirked. "There she is."

Sandra rose an eyebrow. "Who are you? A fan? Please tell me you're not one of those overly obsessed people. PLEASE."

Pires grabbed Sandra tightly by the wrist. "You're coming with me."

Sandra struggled to let go. "No! I don't even know who you are! Let! Me! GO!"

Edd pushed Pires away from the blonde haired beauty. "Back off, bro! She doesn't even know you!"

Pires was enraged. _Did he just push me?! This fool doesn't know who he is dealing with!_ He thought. His power level was starting to rise. He was hoping to suppress it, but when he got angry, he couldn't hold it in any longer.

Sandra felt a strong presence coming from the stranger. "Who...is this guy?"

Just then, Trunks came out from the elevator walking towards the three. Pires quickly lowered his power level when he saw him.

Sandra ran over to Trunks, scared. "Trunks! Do you know this guy?!"

Trunks examined the stranger thoroughly. "Nope. I've never seen him in my life. Why?"

"He just came in here and tried to grab Sandra." Edd said.

"And I don't even know him! I was thinking he was just a fan...but...did you feel that energy, Trunks?" Sandra asked.

Trunks thought for a minute. He was trying to feel what Sandra felt. "No...I don't feel anything coming from this guy."

Sandra pouted. "Well, he must be hiding it because I KNOW I felt something from this guy... I know I did."

"Trunks walked up to Pires. "Are you here to apply for a job, or just to attack beautiful women?" He smirked.

"I am Pires." He started. "I am here for the woman that is shown in this picture. She is to be my bride."

Trunks looked at the picture carefully and realized who that was. His heart sank at the sound of "bride". "Sandra, you're...getting married?"

"WHAT?! No! I don't want to get married! I don't even know this guy!" Sandra said.

Trunks gave Sandra a confused stare. "Well, how does he know you!"

Sandra gave a shrug. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm gonna show this creep to the door." Edd said as he picked Pires up by the collar. He dragged him over to the exit.

Pires quickly removed himself from Edd's grasp.

"W-what the..." Edd turned around to find Pires standing right next to Sandra again. "Err. Alright, Magic Man, you're REALLY starting to make me angry. I've got a solo date with this girl, and you're not about to screw with my plans!" Edd said as he charged at the enemy.

Edd struck a punch, but Pires managed to dodge it by jumping. He dodged more of Edd's shots, until he realized that Edd was nothing more than a human. He was wasting his time fighting a species as unworthy as his.

"I'm ending this." Pires said. With that, he gave Edd a kick to the face sending him flying out the CC window and crashing into near by cars.

Sandra shook Trunks' arm. She was scared. She had just seen one of his closest friends get beat up badly. "Trunks! Do something!"

Trunks threw his glasses on the floor. He wasn't really ready to fight anyone. He hadn't trained in months. But by the way Pires looked, he thought he could take him.

"I would have just let you walk away without a scratch, but you seem to like to do things the hard way, huh?" Trunks said, charging with anger at Pires.

Pires dodged Trunks' incoming punch and managed to throw a Kai blast at him, knocking Trunks through desks and on the ground.. The explosion from the energy blast was heard through out the office. Everyone yelled in fright as they ran outside the building, thinking they'd be safe from the destruction yet to come. Trunks and Sandra were shocked.

"Hey, Trunks! That guy used a Kai blast!" Sandra said.

Trunks struggled as he tried to get himself together. He rubbed the blood dripping from his upper lip and said, "Yeah. I noticed!"

Man, he's pretty tough. Trunks stood up. "Who the hell are you?"

Pires stood up straight and professional. He dusted off his coat and looked Trunks in the eye. "I am Pires. Prince of the Vamp planet. I have came to earth to find a woman I could marry to become my wife so that I can finally take my fathers place and become king, finally. And no one is going to stop me from taking that girl home. No one."

He quickly teleported behind Sandra and grabbed her by her underarms. Sandra struggled to get him off of her once again.

"Leave me alone, you creep! Ugh! Urg!"

Trunks raced at Pires angry. "Let her go!" He threw a blast at him, but Pires dodged it. He let out another one–and ever stronger one, but again, Pires dodged it.

He smirked and laughed. "Ho ho. Do you really think your weak blasts will stop me from achieving my goal?" Pires laughed before sending a blast at Trunks, causing half of the room they were in to crumble. Trunks managed to move away before the blast was thrown. Pires through a couple more blasts to throw the purple haired man off, so that he could finally make his escape with Sandra.

He flew farther and farther away with the blonde haired girl to his spaceship.

"Trunks! Do something! Get Goten! Or Goku! Someone! WAAAH!" Sandra whined.

Once they were in, they took off to Pires' home planet. Trunks was even more enraged. Some alien freak had just abducted the girl of his dreams, and he didn't know what to do.

Edd came back inside the building weak and walking with a limp. "Eh. Man. Who WAS that guy?"

Trunks thought for a moment. "Edd, you stay here and clean up. I'm going to go see a couple of people." Trunks said as he quickly flew off.

"What?! Hey! I just got totaled by and alien and crushed by moving cars and you want me to clean up?!" Edd yelled. He walked back outside and looked up at the sky angry. "DAMN YOU, TRUNKS!"

END of chapter

Review and I'll right more


End file.
